Due to the rapid development of human society and the impact of global climate change, the natural environment is seriously destructed day by day. In order to sustain the environmental management, the environment monitoring becomes more and more important.
Water is one of the essential life-sustaining elements for creatures. How to sustain the use of the limited water resource for a long period has become a highlighted issue nowadays. The water resource significantly affects human life. Building a reservoir to increase the water storage capacity has become a popular scheme for reserving water. Since the water quality of the basin and the water sources will directly affect the quality of the whole reservoir, the water quality monitoring for these areas apparently becomes very important. However, these areas are usually located in suburban areas where might not be easily accessed.
Traditionally, with regard to the basin and water sources in the suburban areas, the researchers always have to collect samples manually and bring them back to the laboratory to perform further analysis. Thus, the traditional way not only wastes time and human power resource, but also takes a long time to get the demanded data, and also has excessive long sampling intervals between each collection. Furthermore, the effects of real-time monitoring fail to be reached while not knowing that the environment has already been changed. That a serious pollution incident cannot be immediately dealt will cause a considerable damage soon after.
The unmanned water quality monitoring systems provided in the current market usually transmit data by using SMS or GPRS service built in the GSM phone module only and can not be used in the suburban areas where none of wireless communication signals is capable of reaching. Thus, the suburban areas have a defect for the water quality monitoring.
In view of the drawback of the conventional technique, the applicant tries to build a system for monitoring water quality in the remote basin where the typical GSM mobile communication signals can not reach. In this respect, the researchers can instantly get the monitored data without going to those remote areas. Consequently, the applicant uses an automated remote water quality monitoring system with wireless communication capability and the method thereof to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings of conventional means.